Snow Road
by Nanaki BH
Summary: YamatoxSai The only thing that can make Sai venture out on a chilly winter morning is love.


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all associated characters and materials are property of Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_.

Snow Road  
By: Nanaki BH

It was snowing. Sai couldn't really remember when the last time was that he saw the snow. It was probably on a mission, many years before. For Konoha, snow seemed to be like a rare thing, even in the winter. People everywhere were buzzing, excited to walk through the powdered streets. Konoha was already a happy place but suddenly there were lights and trees and happy people everywhere. There was singing and greetings of joy and so many happy faces.

It was sort of overwhelming. Just when he had gotten the hang of smiling, everybody expected him to wear a cheery face. Even if they really weren't, he just had the feeling that he _had_ to. If he couldn't bring one out when a situation called for it, he felt horribly embarrassed. Expressions were a natural thing for everybody, it seemed. Even if he were a spectacular shinobi, he found it frustrating that he couldn't do something that was so natural for everybody else.

Sai stood in front of his mirror, making faces at himself, trying to feel _something_. He had only just woken up but it was the first thing on his mind.

By the time his brow and cheeks got tired, he figured he should just give it up. He sighed, realizing also that he'd overlooked his attire. It would be way too cold to wear what he normally did.

He glanced back at his window and watched the tiny flakes of white float down. It was pretty but it was deceiving. As soon as he stepped one foot out of bed that morning, he already felt the cold biting at his ankles. He looked down at his bared calves with a genuine frown.

_"You'd think I would have more clothes than this…"_ The frown deepened. _"And Yamato wanted me to visit him today."_

It was beginning to look as if a wrench had been thrown into his plans. Yamato's place was farther away and Sai feared what it would be like if he had to walk in the freezing cold all the way there with barely more than a little jacket. He was already pitifully pale. He could only imagine what he would look like after a run in the snow. Maybe red?

Well, at least Ino had bought him a scarf as a gift. He hadn't really planned on wearing it because it would be like accepting her feelings. On the other hand, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and after all, it was freezing outside. If he didn't show up at Yamato's, he would get worried and come find him but it would be stupid if he had to explain why he didn't leave.

He looked back up to the mirror, surprised to see red coloring his cheeks. _"It's not from the cold… Why do I care what he thinks so much?"_

Zipping up his jacket and securing the last strap, he walked to where the scarf hung limply over the back of a chair. It was a pretty nice scarf; thick and warm, made from quality wool. Trees and reindeer adorned it, bright green and red. Before he even put it on, he knew how ridiculous it would look on him. Still, it was the only thing he had.

He ran back to his mirror and tried it on a few ways, none of which made it look any better on him. With one tail hanging behind him and the other over his chest, he figured it was as good as he was going to get it. He took one more moment to admire his reflection with a half-smile and got himself ready to leave.

The first step he took outside was the worst. At least he owned boots. Nothing would have stopped wind from smacking him in the face, though. Sai winced, shielding his eyes with a gloved hand and hoped that the rest of his walk wouldn't be as windy.

He lived in a small apartment complex – one with outdoor hallways. Times like these, he wondered about who ever thought those hallways were a good idea. The farther he moved away from his door, the more he wished the scarf covered more of him.

It made him feel a little strange to be wearing Ino's scarf. He didn't want her to see him in it even though he knew she would be overjoyed. That was probably what worried him the most about it; he didn't want her to be getting any ideas._"Not when I belong to Yamato-sensei,"_ he thought slyly. The thought of him was enough to warm him. It was just that lately, things had been different. Right when he was sure no one would ever really understand, not even his "friends", along came Yamato.

He was awkward and terribly embarrassed when he finally told Sai about how he felt but Sai had never been so happy. There had always been an inkling of _something_ there but Sai never imagined that his sempai would be the one to make the first move.

He curled the scarf up affectionately in his hands and buried his face in its warmth. He knew he was smiling but it wasn't a smile for anybody else to see. It was just for Yamato-sensei.

Totally absorbed in his thoughts, Sai didn't realize where he had gone or how far he'd gotten. Before he knew it, he had came smack face-to-chest with someone. Surprised witless, he looked up at his sudden road block. His eyes traveled slowly from the strong broad chest up to the wide shoulders, then to the unmistakable mask.

"Yamato-sensei," he muttered.

Yamato gave a nervous laugh and reached down to pick up something he had dropped. "Sorry," he said, dusting snow off the box he held, "I guess I wasn't paying attention either." Sai's eyes flew to what Yamato was holding.

_"Is that a… gift?"_ Indeed, it was a gift, brightly wrapped in holiday colors, complete with a tag and a bow on top.

Yamato followed his gaze and jumped when he remembered. "Right! This is for you." He held out the package and Sai grasped it in his numbing gloved hands. "It looks like you'll be enjoying it right about now," Yamato said as he watched Sai turn the package over in his hands. He simply raised an eyebrow but Yamato urged him to open it. "Go on."

There was something so different about receiving a present from Yamato. He'd never had someone he felt so strongly about. He knew he loved his brother but that was different. Yamato-sensei made him feel a way he'd never felt before. The package he held made his fingers tingle and his heart beat a little quicker.

He thumbed the tape that held it together and gave Yamato another glance. When he nodded his okay, Sai slipped his thumb beneath the fold and pulled the tape loose cleanly. Yamato was amused (though not surprised) with how neat he was about it. Any normal person would have torn it open without a moment's hesitation but Sai treated every inch of it – the paper included – like a real gift.

Once he had it free, he shook open the box and was pleasantly surprised at what he discovered inside. It was a coat – a thick, black suede coat with a fur-lined hood.

"See how it fits," Yamato said with a grin, taking the box and paper back from him.

Sai looked all around himself at the passersby. They had found themselves amid a busy bazaar. It was embarrassing to realize that he hadn't even noticed yet. As soon as he took one look at his sensei's face, it felt like all of his worries about the holidays had disappeared. He really wasn't alone.

He pulled the coat on, one sleeve at a time and as he did so, he was sure he was smiling. It was warm and soft and made him feel special.

"…The scarf matches," he remarked.

Yamato chuckled. "Who would've thought?"

Bundled in his new coat, his cheeks a pale red, the snow clinging to his hair, Yamato couldn't help but realize how strikingly beautiful Sai really was.

"Sensei…" he mumbled, his breath forming a cloud around the word.

"It really does look nice. You'll have to thank your friend again for it." Yamato slid his hands under the scarf around Sai's neck and gently eased him forward.

"S-sensei… Here?" Sai's eyes went wide with surprise. They were out in the open, in public where anyone could see. Normally, Yamato would've been dying in embarrassment just thinking about doing anything with him in front of other people.

Instead, Yamato just hushed him and brought their lips slowly together. It was quick though; no more than a moment. It was as light as a snowflake and gone just as fast and made Sai wonder if it had really happened at all. But the tingling sensation upon his lips was enough evidence for him.

"Look at that big smile! You've really got to do that more often. It compliments your complexion."

"Hey!" For a second, Sai was thrown from his usual cool. It returned a second later. "Sensei, it's unbecoming to make such snide comments." A fake grin, or maybe a real one, graced his face.

"Hey, who's the sensei here?" More amused than offended, Yamato slipped an arm around Sai's waist, the other hand supporting the forgotten box. Gently, he kissed the top of Sai's head, reveling briefly in how warm and soft his hair was. "Any cheerier now? How about a hot bowl of ramen?"

"Ramen? This early in the morning?" he questioned, nudging Yamato lightly in the ribs with his elbow. "Who do you think I am, Naruto?"

"So then…"

"Tea. Your place sounds good."

Yamato wondered how he could allow him to get away with inviting himself over so easily. But he did. And in the end, he didn't really mind. After all, Sai was a welcomed presence in his home. His room was just far too cold without him anyway.

He tucked Sai's hair behind his ear and planted a soft kiss to his cheek.

"S-sensei…!" he grumbled embarrassedly.

"Tea at my place it is then," he conceded. He'd be more than glad to give Sai whatever he wanted that day. Because to Yamato, Sai's affection was his greatest gift.

Author's Note: Oh my God, this felt so incredibly cheesy. Hopefully it has some semblance of manly dignity in there somewhere. Unless manly is bad now? Haha, I don't know. I just hope you enjoyed reading! Merry Christmas and thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
